Some of the most prevalent and debilitating diseases in the US, and throughout the world, have several fundamental characteristics in common. First, they can be caused by subpopulations of cells which, through a variety of mechanisms, begin to impair the ability of their host to thrive. Second, the degree of severity of disease is closely linked with the ability of these undesirable cell populations to disseminate throughout multiple physiological systems. The difficulty that medicine faces in treating any condition is selectivity. The ultimate goal of treating disease is to discover a method of eliminating only the subpopulations of cells that impair function, while simultaneously sparing healthy, uninvolved, cell populations in close proximity. Many conventional drug and surgical remedies inflict damaging side effects which can either induce a new condition because they are imprecise, and thus inadvertently damage healthy cells, or further challenge the ability of an individual to thrive by making them more vulnerable to future disease.